A New Beginning
by phantom1ntheshadows
Summary: Diaskue is finally going to high school. While he is there he sees an old friend he thought he had lost...it's Dark. Problem is Dark has no memory of him. On hiatus, so stop asking for the next chapter.
1. The Start of it All

A/N: Wow, this is my first story in quite awhile! A bit of a different feel to this one, its not cute and fluffly like the other one was. So heres the story: Diaskue goes to high school. diaskue meets up with Dark. Only Dark doesnt remember him. How will he solve this?

Please review, I GREATLY appreciate things I can do to make this better, or suggestions for future chapters!

Read on!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DN angel. That would be cool though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke Niwa walked slowly up to the entrance of his new high school. He felt slightly sick to his stomach. He had been with the same group of friends since kindergarten, and he felt abandoned now that every one of them had gone to other schools. Even Risa and Riku had disappeared to some upscale private school on the opposite end of town. He hesitantly moved through the crowded opening. Every single face was unfamiliar. Fear that he had not felt since his days as a phantom thief twisted his insides as he counted classrooms and entered his advanced art class and thought that he would give anything to find someone he recognized.

And a familiar face he found.

Satoshi Hiwatari sat directly in front of the teacher's desk, his ice blue hair falling into his eyes. He was probably about as nervous as Daisuke was, but he showed no emotion. Satoshi tapped a paintbrush against the desk as Daisuke sat down beside him, smiling.

TIME PASSED

After what felt like the longest morning ever, Daisuke emerged from his algebra classroom and started down the hall to lunch. The hall was almost deserted, the other students far faster than Daisuke was. The was due to the flashback Daisuke had during class. To Dark. Thinking about the phantom thief always got Daisuke's spirits down, and he suddenly had zero appetite. Halfway down the deserted hallway he spied several upperclassmen congregating outside the lunchroom. Apprehension immediately exploded in the pit of Daisuke's stomach as he neared the older students.

The nervousness he felt was replaced by confusion as he gazed directly in front of him. There stood Dark, his best friend, or more accurately his other half, whom he thought he had lost a year ago after sacrificing himself in order to save the Niwa family.

"Dark!" he shouted, oblivious to the crowd of obviously popular upperclassmen surrounding the shadowy figure. He ran towards the older boy, joy and relief reflected on every surface of his face.

"Huh?" Questioned Dark, clearly confused. "I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but you freshman should know not to bother upper classmen like myself."

"But don't you remember me!" stammered Daisuke, hurt by his friend's blatant ignorance.

"No, I don't, and you'd better leave me alone if you know what's good for you." He replied coolly. Dark's friends stared as Daisuke sulked away.

"You sure showed that kid." One of them, a tall, blonde haired boy named Krad said. "He obviously doesn't understand how hierarchy works around here."

"Uh-huh" replied Dark absentmindedly. Somehow the encounter had bothered him; something about it just didn't feel right. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he somehow picking on this new kid was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Krad asked his friend. It was junior lunch, and Dark was acting completely out of character. "You haven't said anything since this morning. Don't tell me you've lost your nerve."

"Yeah…" Replied a lean, brown haired girl named Kanji. "You pick on freshman all the time! This one couldn't have possibly bothered you!"

Dark picked sullenly at his food. The thought had been tearing at him all day. How come he felt like he knew the red haired freshman from that morning? He didn't even know his name!

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to find out one way or another what his deal is after school." Dark said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day after what seemed like ages. Dark went outside the building, keeping an eye out for the freshman from that morning. Eventually he spotted him.

"Hey you!" he shouted, "Kid from this morning! Get over here!"

Daisuke turned at the sound of his former friend's voice. He slowly walked towards him.

"I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but you'd better come with me right now." Dark grabbed Daisuke and dragged him into the abandoned art room, locking the door behind him. "Now, tell me right now how you know my name."

"Dark, don't you remember me! Its Daisuke!" he shouted, obviously distressed.

"No, and you'd better stop messing with me!" Dark growled back, pinning Daisuke to the wall.

"But you're my best friend!" Daisuke replied weakly, tears coming to his eyes. Dark lifted his arm to punch Daisuke in the face. All of a sudden images started to flood his mind. He was holding the younger boy just as he was now, shaking him, and asking him why he didn't remember him. He dropped Daisuke suddenly and unlocked the door as the younger boy slid to the floor. He ran from the art room, terrified at what he had just seen. He suddenly realized he knew this kid from somewhere, but how!


	2. A Problem Arises

A/N: Finally, the second chapter is up! I greatly appreciate any reviews you ppl have been giving me. Uh oh...it looks like there amy be a problem with Dark's lack of memory!

Future chapters amy include something with Satoshi and Krad, but you guys are gonna want to have to see it!

Read on, and please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Dark lay awake, still in shock from what had happened after school. He replayed those images over and over again in his head, trying futilely to grasp in his mind what their meaning was. He knew now that the boy was familiar to him. He did not know his name, where he lived, or anything about him, but he knew him. And somehow he was hurt by his own reactions to the red haired pipsqueak that had confronted him in the hall. He knew now that he had to confront the kid he had treated so poorly-he seemed almost like an old friend.

Dark rolled over in bed, confused by the odd rush of emotions that had suddenly come over him. He was angry-very angry-with no apparent cause for his rage. He felt like someone had betrayed him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on whom. The emotion overcame him with such force that his stomach tightened into a hard knot. Apprehension flooded through him as he wondered who-or what- had caused him to feel this way.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Mom, I'm home!" Diaskue Niwa shouted on his way in the door. "Oh hi Dai…. what's wrong?" Emiko stated out of concern, seemingly able to read the boy's mind. "Nothing mom…. its just…I saw dark today." Diaskue stuttered, on the verge of tears. "But he's different…. he didn't even recognize me! Its like he doesn't even remember who I am- or who he is even!"

Emiko stood, still as a statue from the shock of the unsuspected news.

"You…you mean…dark isn't…?"

Diaskue looked sadly up at his mothers horror-stricken face.

"No. It might sound crazy, but I'm _sure _I saw him!

Diaskues grandfather walked into the room, having overheard their conversation. A look of utter concern was written all over his face.

"Dai…are you _sure_ it was him?" questioned Emiko."Are you sure you don't just miss him so much that you mistook someone else for…."

"No!" Diaskue interrupted. "I'm Positive! And…he…tried to beat me up after school…. but he didn't…. and he ran away."

"We must find a way to get him back." interrupted Diaskues grandfather. "If he realizes he has the ability to be a thief-and he doesn't remember Dai…well…he could be a danger to himself. "

"What do you mean?" questioned a concerned Emiko.

"I mean that if anyone else realizes what he is, they could easily sway him and use him for their own purposes. Dark could very easily be taken advantage of."


	3. It's Worse than Ever

A/N: Ok, so I know I have been updating kinda fast lately, but I keep getting ideas and just HAVE to write them down! So here is what is happening between Satoshi and Krad, reviewers seemed anxious to find out, so here ya go!

Oh yeah, once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall boy with white blonde hair strode purposely through the hall, the dull thud of his shoes echoing with thunder. It was hours sine school got in, and yet _he_ was still here- he had to grab his chance before the younger boy left. Krad undid the lock, and the art room door slid open with a metallic click. He walked up behind the odd, blue haired boy artistically painting in front of an easel. Krad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello…satoshi."

Satoshi swung around with the air of one who had just been zapped by an electric fence. He looked up with fear etched into the delicate features of his face.

"you. I thought we got rid of you!" he said in an angry whisper as he rose to look the older boy in the face.

Krad chuckled, a familiar, malevolent smirk creeping to his mouth.

"But Satoshi," he said with his usual arrogant air. "Haven't you missed your other half?"

Satoshi looked down at the ground, his fists clenched into hard knots of fury, itching to pound the malignant figure that had so suddenly reappeared in his life back out of it in an instant. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to be free now. This was all supposed to have ended!

"Dark sealed you away. You cant be back! I won't let you ruin my life again!"

Again the fallen angel chuckled. The boy was so ignorant at times. But he would win this time. He would turn Dark away from Diaskue and bring him back to his master. He would share in the spoils that the thief's DNA would help them to achieve. He alone would have control over all the world when the time came. And he was going to use Satoshi to do it.

"You don't seem to understand, Satoshi." Krad stated in an amused tone. You _will_ help me when the time comes. _You_ don't have a choice. You see, Dark doesn't remember anything about his thieving days. You alone will turn him against Diaskue and towards me."

"You mean dark is...alive?" Satoshi questioned in wonder. "But how!"

"Oh yes," remarked Krad. "How isn't important. What is important now is that you listen to me and Help me to get him on my side."

"I wont let you." Satoshi said, the painful memories of being bound to Krad flooding back. "You don't have control over me anymore!"

"Oh, but I do, Satoshi."

Krad pulled a small object resembling a mirror from his uniform pocket. He held it out and indicated for Satoshi to look into it. The blue-haired boy gasped at what he saw. Risa Harada was chained to the walls of a dank dungeon, her head flopped over to one side, obviously unconscious.

"No!" Satoshi gasped. "Please don't hurt her!"

Krad smiled, enjoying the emotional turmoil he was causing the younger boy.

"I think you understand." He said while handing Satoshi the mirror like object as a reminder.

Satoshi fled from the room. Krad made no effort to follow him. He had made his point. Satoshi thought to himself about what this meant. He had to help Krad in order to save Risa, but he wouldn't betray Diaskue for the world! After much thought he made up his mind.

"I have got to tell Diaskue." He stated finally.


	4. Dark's Realization

Dark Mousy awoke from a restless slumber. It had been a full week since his meeting with the odd red haired pipsqueak in the hallway, and he still had failed to figure out what was going on. What Dark had figured out was that the boy wasn't normal…no, Dark wasn't normal. Although he had failed to confront the mystery child again as of yet, every time he saw him his mind was flooded with images, sounds, emotions, things he had no reason to be feeling or seeing or whatever. Oddly enough, sometimes the images continued even after the younger boy had left his sight. It was as if he had some connection to him, but Dark had failed to figure out what. He knew he seemed-familiar, in fact Dark even felt as if he had found something dear to him that had been lost…

Diasuke sat grimly eating breakfast. He was unaware of it, but he was just as confused as Dark. Was he even sure that Dark was Dark, and not some other random kid? No, He was sure it was Dark, he had already made that clear to both himself and his mother. What he didn't know was what he was going to do about it. He wished he could just leave Dark to his own devices, but he knew his grandfather had been correct when he had stated that doing so would only increase the chances of harm coming to him or to Dark.

LATER ON

"Diasuke, are you alright? You seem off today…" remarked the icy blue haired boy painting on the easel next to Diasuke's.

"What?" Diasuke said with a start, snapping out of his daydream. "Oh, yeah…I was just thinking..."

"Is it about Dark?" Satoshi asked. "Don't deny it, you're not the only one who's seen him around the halls. Actually…I need to talk to you about that. It's important."

Diasuke's mouth opened and closed stupidly, like a fish gasping for air after being removed from its bowl. He hadn't expected Satoshi to be able to recognize his former foe. "So I'm not crazy then…" he finally stated. "Well Satoshi, what do you need to tell me?" Diasuke started to feel a familiar anxiety forming a ball again in the bottom of his stomach. If Satoshi had something to say about Dark, chances are it wasn't going to be good.

"Dark isn't the only one you need to be worrying about. He's with Krad…and you probably already know this, but I don't think he remembers who he is."

Diasuke nodded. "I know. But what am I supposed to do?" he said, hanging his head in resignation.

"You'd better figure out something." Satoshi hissed, slightly annoyed. "Because Dark might not remember, but Krad does."

AFTER LUNCH

The tall, dark-haired youth scanned the hallways for the face. He knew what he was looking for- short, redheaded, and annoying. Eventually he spotted his victim, and grabbing him by the collar, stuffed him into the nearest deserted classroom. The lock shut behind the two with a click.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Diasuke remarked with a muffled yell. He had missed the identity of his captor when he was forced into the room, and spun around to see him. His mouth opened once again with shock.

Dark lit into Diasuke with the force of a stick of dynamite going off. "Okay, first of all, who the hell are you? Second of all, why do you know my name? Last, WHY THE FUCK DO I KEEP SEEING YOU INSIDE MY HEAD?!" he yelled indignantly.

"Dark, its me, Diasuke…" the smaller boy whimpered, beginning to cry. "Don't you remember anything? We were best friends…you were like my brother!" Now the tears were coming full force.

Dark looked at his captor, his anger beginning to subside. "Well, he's definitely not making this up…" he thought, calling to mind the recent telepathy he had been experiencing. And besides, there was no way anyone would cry like that over a story.

"Alright…" Dark mused. "You have once chance to explain to me what's going on here."

"Satoshi was right…you don't remember anything do you?" Diasuke said, still crying a little.

"You might as well start from the beginning" Dark said in an annoyed tone "Because I don't. I thought we already went over this."

"Well…" Diasuke started. "You were a type of curse put upon my family. I don't have time to explain the details, but on each Niwa's 14th birthday, you would start being able to take over our body at certain times. You were a phantom thief…you sort of lived inside us, bound with our DNA."

"Wait a minute, are you nuts, kid?!" Dark yelled at Diasuke. "There's no way I was ever a phantom thief. I mean come on, that's crazy!"

"If you don't believe me…try yelling the name With right now. As if it were the name of a dog or something." Diasuke yelled in a retort, becoming annoyed himself.

"But why should I do that? What kind of a name is With anyway?" Dark said confusedly.

"Just do it." Diasuke answered.

"Alright, whatever. WIIIIITHHH!" Dark waited. "See, nothing…HEY!" Dark yelled as the white, rabbit like creature bound into the room, leaping on him as if he were a dog separated from his master.

"With, Dark doesn't think that he's a phantom thief anymore. Why don't we show him?" Diasuke said with a chuckle. With that, With scurried over dark's shouder and onto his back, turning into a massive pair of feathery wings, black as the night's sky.

"Ok, now you've got my attention…" Dark squeaked, ready to faint.


	5. Dark Learns His Past

A/N: Sorry for the like, 6 months' lack of update. I got busy with school...heh...Anyway...backing away from angry readers I have updated two chapters in the last week. Enjoy! PS: Please review...please?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not a phantom thief, huh?" Diasuke remarked, highly amused. He knew he had gotten the best of his former friend.

"Fine…I believe you!" Dark managed to say, having finally regained his composure. "Besides…" he said "These wings are kinda nice…"

"Darrrk…" Diasuke groaned. "Stay on subject. Are you sure you don't remember anything? And what do you mean you keep seeing me inside your head?"

"Well…" Dark began. "Last week when I tried to beat you up in the closet some weird picture of you in some weird snow place in front of a painting popped into my head. I've been getting flashes ever since."

"You mean…you remember that?!" Diasuke practically screamed. "That was the time I got sucked into my painting! You had to come rescue me!"

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean you got sucked into a painting?!" Dark said, the confusion still on his face.

"I see we've got a lot of work to do…" Diasuke said with a sigh. "You'd better come with me."

"Okay, whatever you say, weirdo." Dark muttered under his breath. "Where ware we going?" he asked Diasuke as best he could while being assaulted by the puff of white fur that was With. "Could you get this rabbit off me?"

"Back to my house." The younger boy answered. "My family can explain this way better than I ever could. And no, I can't get the rabbit off you."

AT DIASUKE'S HOUSE

Diasuke reached out to open the door to a moderately sized house on the main street set in the middle of a picturesque little town. The door swung open before he could even touch the knob.

"DAARRRKKK!" Emiko screamed, flinging herself at the former phantom thief and smothering him in a crushing hug.

"Hey, lady, GET OFF ME!" he yelled, pushing her away. "I don't even know you! Geez, what's wrong with these people? First this one and now his mother!"

"Wow, he really doesn't remember anything, does he, Dai?" Emiko remarked with a giggle.

"Oh, there you are, Dark." Diasuke's grandfather had entered the room. I've been waiting to see you. Has Diasuke explained why you're here?"

"Oof…no, not really…" Dark said, trying to scrape Emiko off of himself. "He said I used to be some kind of phantom thief. Who are you people anyway?"

"Why don't you come inside?" Emiko asked. She led the thief inside and they all sat around the kitchen table, Emiko still trying to hug dark.

"Well, as you already seem to have noticed, That one's Diasuke's mother, Emiko. I'm his grandfather. And Diasuke was correct, you are a phantom thief…not were-are. I speculate that your memories are still trapped where you were sealed. They'll probably return slowly, but we will try to find a way to release them without also freeing any of Krad's…"

"Krad?! Dark said, confused. "What does Krad have to do with any of this?"

"You remember Krad then…" Diasuke's father mused. Having entered the room. "I guess that's a good thing…"

"Of course I remember Krad! Why wouldn't I?! He's one of my best friends!" Dark said indignantly. "Apparently I'm missing some memories, but I'm not stupid. I'm starting to think maybe a few of you guys are crazy though…" he said under his breath.

"So Krad escaped the seal too…" Daisuke's grandfather said. "This is very bad. We must ensure he as no memory before he becomes a threat."


End file.
